The Sun Will Always Rise
by Rose Quartz the Skywing
Summary: This is my first Fanfic! It's not canon, these are my OC's. PM me if you have any questions! I hope you all enjoy, sorry if there are any spelling errors. The story takes place in the Sandwing kingdom. All the characters are sandwings, so sorry if you don't like sandwings.. - Anyways.. enjoy! Feel free so comment!


The Sun will always Rise

By: Rose Quartz the Skywing

A "Wings of Fire" Fanfic

Sunrise looked out the window of her large stronghold. She could see all of Possibility, even at night. The room she was in was a good size. She was sprawled out on a couch, with fluffy ostrich feather stuffed cushions. She had multiply candles lit, but her golden sandwing sail still shimmered like gold. Also, the emeralds and the rubies implanted in her scales seemed to glow in the soft light. She could see the entrance of the stronghold, and was waiting for her son to return. Though she knew he had learned robbing from the best, herself, she was still worried. She hadn't heard any alarms yet, and soldiers yelling, screaming," Get that thief!" She was still thinking about the nightwing she had ordered to tell her the future. She wanted to know what had happened to her other baby. Yes, the same night her love, Cobra was assassinated by some snake heart, was also the night when one of her two eggs was stolen, by the assassin at that. They had never found her lost dragonet. The nightwing had seen things. She had said," _Your lost little one is now 8 years old. It's a girl. S-she has a golden sail! That's how you find her! That's how! I can see it! She has freckles and… tear strains?!"_ To emotional, Sunrise paid her extra and said thank you, before ending her on her way. _**I have to find her.**_ Sunrise stood and looked in the mirror. She had dark and light golden scales, with scale shaped emeralds and rubies implanted between her scales. Her horns and claws were covered by a thin layer of obsidian, and her deadly tail looked as if it was dusted with coal, after the accident when she was 4 years old. She also had a splash of freckles across her face, and her sail. Her sail looked liked pure gold, and it was natural! She took in a deep breath, and made her way out of the strong hold, nodding to guards, then making her way into Possibility. She made her way to Club Oasis. She knew the owner, and always got free "handouts". She held her head high and pranced through Possibility, thinking, _**No one can see when I'm weak**_. Some smiled at her, young dragonets watched her in wonder, and some looked at her with envy. She stalked into Club Oasis, were Roadrunner, a dragon who was always try to earn her love, immediately was up in her face, welcoming her, and telling her about new drinks they had. He was almost a grayish green, and had brick colored markings, with a very attractive face, but wasn't her type. He had a seductive look in his eyes, when Cobra had always had a compassion it look. She was snapped back to reality, she heard Roadrunner yelling at a young dragoness. He gave her a "little over the top" smile and said," Please, excuse my dear, daughter." He said the last word like he had glass in his throat. A scared and nervous looking dragoness came scampering up. Her scales were a pale gold, and she had freckles. She also had black diamond scales going down her neck. She had … tear stains! _ **Is that her!?**_ Her sail… it was a dull gold, not a metallic gold like mine… but still… no."Ummmm…" Roadrunners voice snapped me back to reality. I realized my mouth was open a tad, and Roadrunner looked.. Nervous?! Why would he look nervous? I shook my head, "Well, why have you called your daughter over?" I asked. He gave me a large grin, and said in a stuck up voice, "She'll be your waitress. Ask her anything!" He quickly shuffled off, and I turned to her. She looked down, almost scared."Well, my name is Lotus… as h- my father, said, I'll be your waitress. P-please come this way." This family was weird; it was almost like she was afraid to say his name. We went farther into the club, and when flashing lights passed over her face, I could see she had a lot of makeup on. She had smokey eyelids, and crimson red eye liner. She got the smokey eyelids from coal... And guessing on the color, the crimson was from a berry. We passed by a few stands full of dragons, and one tried intertwine his tail with Lotus, but she snapped her tail close to her. I felt a lump in my throat. She had to deal with males acting like this? No wonder she had tear stains. She sat me down at a booth and asked what I wanted. I thought for a second, the politely said," How about a grilled crocodile, and a cactus sap smoothie?" I ended with a smile, and she looked a little shocked that I would smile at her, but then gave me big, grateful smiles, before nodding and hurrying off. I liked her smile. It was more real than about half the dragons in this club. I watched, hoping Coyote would come soon, he knew if I wasn't at the stronghold, then he was to come here, but my son had no sense of time, so I could never tell when I would see him. I noticed some waitresses' peak outside, and whisper to each other. I noticed Lotus try to get involved, but Roadrunner ran up and smacked her face with his tail. I was horrified. No way was that his daughter. I would find a way to take her with me… It was about two more minutes before she came back with my order, and the crocodile and smoothie looked fresh. I said thank you, and she smiled and said," No, thank you for waiting. The waitresses and I got caught up when we heard the alarms going off. The thief got a lot from a jewelry store! I can't believe it!" I narrowed my eyes." Yes, I heard, more like saw… I can't believe you can stand Roadrunner! If I had half a head I'd… that's it! I'll tell him I'm recruiting you as one of my servants, If her refuses, I'll take you to safety by force by reporting him!" I had a hopeful smile, and she looked shocked," But he's my dad, he loves me! He isn't abusive..." My smiles faded." Is this normal..?" "Ya... Isn't that how all fathers are?" I shook my head" No, none of them should act like that." Her faced dropped. She did a small nod before shuffling off. I frowned and began to eat. I was only about half way through when the door opened. I saw a light tan male sandwing that had darker neck scales. His sail was almost white, it was so pale. He had a smirk, and a necklace, with a huge dragon claw on it. In the doorway was my son Coyote. I waved my tail at him. He smiled and trotted over to me and took a seat. "I got a lot tonight, an oasis." Oasis was our code word for jewelry. I smiled, "Good job! We have a waitress, she should be here soon. I'm going to recruit her as a maid." I looked around, and caught Lotus's eye as speed walked over.


End file.
